Understanding
by Selece
Summary: Just a little introspective piece about Dorothy. Hints of 4xD (Quatre/Dorothy).


Note: As I've said in the summary, this is an introspective piece about Dorothy. For the people who have no clue what I just wrote, it means that this fic is about what's going on in Dorothy's mind, her feelings and her thoughts. This takes place after the Libra incident and the end of the series but before Endless Waltz. Um, I kind of forgot some things in the series since it's been so long since I've watched it, so if anything's out of place, like what happened on Libra, it's probably because I forgot and I made up new things. ^-^; Also, sorry if Dorothy may be a bit OOC!   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, so don't sue me! (I wish I owned Quatre though.. ;_;.. He's so cool... *.*) If I did own Gundam Wing, I wouldn't be sitting here and writing a fic. Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we?   
  
Dialogue = " "  
Thoughts - ' '   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She would always be sitting there, staring out of the window, never taking any heed to the people that entered or left her room and did not give any response to them. Many had just given up trying to talk to her and were always exasperated when they left the room she occupied, though those people were few. Dorothy just sat there, seemingly not doing anything, neither sleeping or eating, for days. But she was always thinking, thinking about her father, the war that she partaked in, and the newfound peace that Relena was helping to create. Then of course, was the topic of Quatre.  
  
He confused her. At first, she scorned him for being the weakest of the Gundam pilots and the kindness that seemingly weakened him. Then, came that moment when she challenged Quatre to a duel on Libra. The words that he had spoken to her had a profound effect on her mind. It didn't seem like she, herself would actually be affected by his words. Even when she had stabbed him, he still said that she was like him... that she was kind, deep inside, that she had hidden that part away within her. Being around her grandfather though, had hardened her heart and she embraced war, claiming to love it. She knew her father would have been disappointed in her, the father she had lost to that war. (I forgot if this was true.. --;... so if it isn't, this is one of the parts that I happened to forget.)  
  
But the truth had always been there in her mind. She hated war and that was indeed true. She only believed in war because of her grandfather's influences, but she also wanted the war to go on so that mankind could experience the same pain she felt when she lost her family, so if mankind felt all this pain, that they would never have wars again. (But there was a flaw to this plan, and Zechs had ruined it further also.)   
  
Kindness was not needed for war though and it was also the reason that her father was killed. That was why she vowed never to be kind ever again. Emotions itself was unnecessary for war. She smiled grimly to herself, and thought of Heero, the perfect soldier, the one who was trained to have no emotions whatsoever, but humans were born with them and would have inevitably succumb to them. With Heero, it seemed Relena was the one who brought those feelings out of him. And for her, Dorothy, it was Quatre...   
  
Once again, her train of thoughts once more focused on Quatre. How could he have known who she was, when she, herself, did not know who she was, truly, as well? He figured her out within that moment when they were dueling. She had despised people like him because he was just like her father and herself, when she had not known the horrors of war. Her cousin, Treize, had also died in the war, one person she had truly cared about. (This is also another part I'm not sure is true.. I forgot, but I seem to remember that he was her second cousin or something...) Her fists were suddenly clenched and she trembled, remembering that moment. She closed her eyes and slowly relaxed. Opening her eyes again, she resumed staring out the window and was surprised to find that it was almost sunset. She heard a servant's voice saying that she had a visitor and heard the door opening.  
  
Dorothy did not particularly care who it was and continued to gaze out the window, the sun almost setting. But she was startled when she heard the person's voice saying hello to her. It was indeed Quatre. She did not turn around nor indicate anything else that she had heard him. Quatre going over to the side of her gently placed a bouquet of flowers on her lap and just stood there. Finally, she couldn't stand it and asked in a monotone voice what he was doing there without turning. He smiled at her, which she did not see, and did not reply for some time making Dorothy rather irritable.   
  
Finally, he answered saying something that was completely irrevelant to her question. "The sunset is amazing isn't it Dorothy?", Dorothy gave no notion of answering back so Quatre continued, "On the colonies, you can actually see the sun itself since they are glass domes but on the Earth, it seems.. very surreal, doesn't it?"   
  
Dorothy once again gave no reply but her eyes had softened as she looked towards the sunset. The two looked out at the sun setting and pretty soon, the sun had gone down and there was only the night sky looming.   
  
Quatre sighed and looked at Dorothy as if expecting an answer but of course none came. He smiled sadly and said to her that he was expected back at the colonies soon to fill out paperwork for the Winner company but would stay if she wanted him too. There was once more, no answer from Dorothy. Quatre sighed once again and said goodbye to her and started walking towards the bedroom door.   
  
When he reached the door, Dorothy uttered only two words, saying, "I'm sorry," very simply. Quatre looked confused for a moment then smiled softly.   
  
He replied back, "There is nothing to forgive you for. You've done nothing."   
  
Then, she heard footsteps going away, except they weren't Quatre's. She slowly stood up and turned around, without the knowledge that he was still there. Her eyes widened as she saw that Quatre was still standing at the door.   
  
He began saying, hesitantly, "The answer to your previous question, I'm not entirely sure about that. All I knew was, was that I had an urge to see you, talk to you. Although, it seems I'm the only one who is talking.", he chuckled.   
  
Dorothy stared at him. If you had looked closer, there was a faint trace of a smile on her face, directed at him. Quatre noticed this and smiled widely. At this point, there seemed to be an understanding between both of them...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: ;_;.. Did any of you like it? Some parts were harder to write than others... This once again turned out to be plotless like my Ruki/Ryou fic, and Quatre somehow came into the fic, not meaning the parts when Dorothy is thinking about him. Erg, didn't really come out the way I wanted too, only the beginning seemed to be an introspective piece.. ahh well, this'll have to do. ^^;;;; Please keep flames to yourself, leave constructive criticism in your place if you have an urge to flame though. --; Just regular, complimenting reviews are of course appreciated! ^0^ 


End file.
